


Kingdom

by broken_hearted_bard



Series: The Best Intentions [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Master of Death Harry, Multi, Post-War, Powerful Harry, Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lord and Master of the Kingdom of Hogwarts is Harry Potter.<br/>Set Post-War. </p><p>A short one-shot.<br/>Mostly canon through most of DH. Ignores Epilogue, ignores Snape's death.</p><p>This work is inspired by Charming Universe by Lomonaaeren. However, it takes no plot points, dialogue or character development from said inspiration. Their fic(s) simply gave me the idea for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom

The Kingdom of Hogwarts spread out in all directions from the castle to the Dark Forest, the Black Lake and beyond to encompass the majority of land that surrounded it. 

It did not touch, nor encroach, on the small Wizarding village of Hogsmeade below it; instead it respected the village - which often provided Hogwarts residents with additional jobs, supplies, fun and activities. The castle itself stood on a cliff, and jutted out just over a secondary part of the lake; it faced sharp rocks and jagged cliffside without a care, magic was its making and magic made it a safe-haven for everyone called to serve its court.

Where the boathouse once resided a ferry boat did a brisk business; ferrying people and goods across the Black Lake to Hogwarts Village, which was nestled in the mountainside behind the great castle. Hogwarts' borders and wards extended just out past the village, covering a few fields of crops.

The Castle was larger than it had been only ten years before, at the end of the war. The main castle was still the same, a large building with towers and turrets and endless staircases and floors, but it had stretched, added a wing onto itself, to accommodate a host of year-around residents. The wing, officially named The Phoenix Residential Wing, extended out from a corridor off the Library and continued east. The wing housed several families and magical creatures who had originally come to stay at Hogwarts on Harry's invitation; after the Ministry had attempted to close it.

Severus strode through the castle and up the stairs to the massive portrait of the Black Lake that guarded Lord Potter's office and quarters. The Headmaster's office was still reserved for the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school, and Severus was pleased to have retained the post even after Lord Potter had declared himself Lord and Master of Hogwarts ten years ago. After the declaration, Harry had expanded the school's borders and taken it upon himself to create a mini-state within Scotland's borders. The Kingdom of Hogwarts had been born shortly after, and many people had been afraid. There'd been a third war - with those on the side of the Ministry declaring Harry as a Darklord.

The war had officially ended seven years ago, and Hogwarts had been left alone to flourish and remain a separate state.

Severus muttered the password under his breath and the portrait swung open.

Harry sat behind a rather impressive desk, on a fairly impressive throne. His desk was piled high with papers and books. A large, non-native panther paced the available feet to the right side of the desk. Two deep purple, overstuffed armchairs sat in front of the desk to receive visitors. Harry looked up after a moment and smiled. His green eyes lit with welcome.

"Sit, Pandora," he murmured to the sleek black cat. Pandora's ears twitched and her tail slashed out before she slid gracefully to the floor and began to lick her massive paws.

Harry turned his attention to the Headmaster. "Severus, what can I do for you this morning?"

Severus gave a short bow. "Lord Potter," he said. 

Harry nodded and gestured for Severus to sit.

As Severus sat, he crossed one leg over the other. "It is as you had supposed; the Dark Fey from Northern Ireland want to pledge their allegiance to you and become part of your Court."

"They received you well, nothing went wrong?" Harry asked quietly as he placed a slim bookmark in the volume he'd been reading and closed the book. Shoving the book back, he rose from his throne.

"No need for concern," Severus replied somewhat icily. "Everything went fine. I do need to be getting to my office soon, the new term starts next week - I was gone much longer than I had prepared for."

Harry picked up a large stack of papers, folders and letters from his desk and handed them to Severus. "Yes, these came to me in your absence, I responded to the post - saying that you would be dealing with it all when you returned from meetings abroad." He went to sit down back behind his desk, pausing a moment to stroke Pandora's head.

"It is since finished, you should be receiving word of a treaty, or similar, soon," Severus replied. He stood back up. "Have the professors come back?" he asked mildly.

Harry grinned, his face opening in a somewhat boyish expression that reminded Severus of the child he had been. At twenty-eight, Harry was the youngest ruler that the Wizarding world had ever known, and Severus sometimes forgot that he had known Harry when he'd been just a boy, and a foolish one at that.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Their lesson plans are included in the stack, I believe." Harry spread his hands. "I have accounts to see to this morning, is there anything else?"

For a moment, Harry's massive power hovered in the air like tiny pin-pricks of light. Severus shuddered. Harry had become immensely powerful ever since he'd taken on the role of Lord of Hogwarts. His power had doubled after becoming Master of Death, but being Lord, and embracing some ways of the dark, had tripled that power. Severus knew Harry didn't always keep his power in check, especially when otherwise occupied or extremely upset.

Severus stepped back, throwing up a wandless, wordless shield against the feel of Harry's power. "My Lord?" he asked softly.

Harry shook his head, reigned his power back in. "So sorry, Severus," he said. "Wasn't paying attention. If that's all, you can go."

Severus gave the vague impression of a smile before turning on his heel and leaving.

Harry looked around. His power shimmered around him, throwing off various colors of the rainbow. He smiled and flicked his hand toward the fireplace. As it roared to life in green flames he said, "Floo-call to Minister Malfoy." The floo flickered and sputtered a little before Draco's visage appeared in the flames.

Minister Malfoy sneered slightly. "What is it, Harry?" he asked coldly. "I'm busy running the world on this end of things and trying to figure out a peace treaty with the Giants before the whole of England's witches and wizards have to move to Hogwarts."

Harry laughed. "I was just checking to see if you'd be in for dinner tonight, or if you have to stay in London?"

Draco laughed a little ironically. "Who'd have guessed ten years ago that Harry bloody Potter wanted to have me over for dinner?"

"Well, I don't see you very often now; I'd like my boyfriend to be more available to me, you know, since I am a Lord and everything, you'd think I'd have my way more often," Harry replied saucily.

At this, Draco burst out laughing for real. "I'll let you know, Harry. I've really got to get on." As Draco shut down the Floo connection, he winked at Harry.  
***

"Yes, Sir Weasley," Severus said. "I quite understand your desire for new brooms, but it's just not in the budget this year." Severus sat at the head of a large table in the teacher's lounge for the beginning of term meeting.

Ron's face fell and he grumbled under his breath for a moment before nodding and crossing his arms. As the Flying Instructor and Quidditch Coach, he'd been angling for new brooms for the past two years. He hadn't really expected to get them, but it still grated.

"Why is Professor Weasley absent from this meeting?" Severus asked.

Ron turned a slight shade of pink. "Lav's not feeling well. Some morning thing. Pregnancy related, sir," he replied.

Severus inclined his head towards Professors Thomas and Finnigan. "Your syllabi are approved, but please try to keep the muggle electronics to a scant few this year, we had a bit of a nightmare situation last year as you well remember," he said. "Additionally, while I approve of your marriage, please keep the public displays of affection to a minimum around the students, there were complaints from parents during the summer."

Dean beamed for a moment at Seamus, who nodded.

Severus cleared his throat and addressed the next professor on his list. "Professor Zabini-Lovegood," he said as Ginny looked over at him. "Your syllabus is ambitious, but I do believe you may be able to achieve what you've set out for the fifth, sixth and seventh year Charms classes. You'll need to revise the lower years a bit."

Ginny glared at Severus for a moment and then bowed her head. "Yes, Headmaster, I'll have another go at the younger years coursework and turn it into you tonight, though I really disagree!" she exclaimed.

"Be that as it may, Professor, it is what must be done. Lord Potter was also unsure of the level at which you'd like to start the first, second and third years and I agree with him."

Ginny's eyes widened and her face turned a lovely shade of pink. She nodded.

"Will Miss Lovegood or Mr. Zabini be joining us for the start of term feast?" Severus asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No, Luna's covering the Ministry's War-Recovered Ball, and Blaise has the kids."

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes and moved on the next matter for discussion. "Professor Longbottom, is the supply of peppermint ready for Potions Master Ravens? And do you have anything more to add about the state of the greenhouses before we begin term?"

Neville grinned. "I've already had the stock delivered to Professor Ravens, and I do think the first years will have a wonderful first lesson regarding the new crop of Burdock root, it'll segue nicely into the lecture Madam Bootley is giving about Healing magicks on Friday."

"And is Mr. Weasley joining us for the start of term feast?" Severus asked.

"George is a bit busy with the shop, but he and Fred are both coming, and Fred might bring Angelina, if it's alright, Headmaster," Neville said kindly.

Severus nodded and notated the piece of parchment he'd been taking notes on. He raised his head and his eyes travelled around to each of the many professors that were sitting at the table. It seemed like it would be a very good year.

*************

END


End file.
